gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
In-Verse All-Stars Versus/In-Verse Diary
This is an Encyclopedia for the characters and organizations of the titular games. Characters Listed A-Z Ada "Merlina" Osborne *Height: 154cm (1.54m/5' 0,7") *Weight: 35kg (77lbs) *Blood Type: O *Type: Solo *From: The Adventures of Vanessa series *Theme: Gold and Platinum (MAP Attack) She's a sorceress from another country aside of Aslada (Schiel). Cheerful, cute, extroverted, she has many friends, but no one knows about her magic powers as herself because the country is a bit more conservative. However, she doesn't give up in her intent to show her powers, whose elements are Ice and Fire. She became close friends of Vanessa Luxaloss and Jayden Danforth, an alumnus of hers. Her skill is freezing and burning her enemies, with relatively ease. Despite her stature, she's roughly the same age as Vanessa and has a very acclaimed purple/magenta hair. MAP Attack: Oh, Clumsy me! Alain Keaton *Height: 175cm (1.75m/5' 9") *Weight: 60kg (132lbs) *Blood Type: AB *Type: Pair (With Odin) *From: Dynamite Brohers' Circus: The Legend of Ell *Theme: Dark Intention, Madness, Elegy (MAP Attack) He's one of the circus' founders, an easygoing, friendly and athletic man. Not to mention a Juggler, who's his main role. He will use his juggling clubs, juggling balls and juggling rings to attack his opponents. He has a sadistic side and sometimes introduces himself with a rose to women very often. His Attacks are based on his juggling and martial arts skills from his game. Later is revealed that he, Odin, Angelique, and Lionhead are Orphans and were used as slaves by Ell Burlesque's ambitions, he alongside the circus and Fatima's Empire defeated the Tyranny of Ell Burlesque himself, and they conquered an entire city. MAP Attack: Circus Time Alba Silvernale *Height: 159cm (1.59m/5' 2,8") *Weight: 41kg (90lbs) *Blood Type: A *Type: Pair (With Rosalina) *From: Aura's Blade *Theme: Three Two One, Rose of Aura, Jackie's Extravaganza (MAP Attack) She’s a girl who is the wielder of the "Aura Blade", that only a few can control, she has a focused but friendly personality, even at greater evils, she maintains a smile and great control over her enemies. She attacks with her sword in battle also dances (sometimes without control) and usually with her and the sword’s energy. She was the one who discovered who was Bartholomäus "Bart" George, and she is one of Aires’ few friends that knows his elf side and powers. She was a Nameless and featureless protagonist but the narrator of the story and her experiences ended in having a name and identity for her. MAP Attack: Aura's Sword with Stealth Alexa Maxwell *Height: 172cm (1.72m/5' 7,8") *Weight: 64kg (141lbs) *Blood Type: B *Type: Pair (With Alison) *From: Dream Revolution Saga series *Theme: Ashes to Fire, Clavorum Incident, Song of Fire (MAP Attack) Alexis "Alexa" Maxwell is the welder of the Fire Sword, and later, the Legendary Fire Slayer. She's also the the younger biological sister of Alexander "Dynamo" Phoenix, adopted older sister of Yuri Maxwell, her original name was Seraphina Violet Phoenix before the adoption. She has a short temper, hot-blooded and passionate personality as well as short attention span and is pretty lazy, albeit the attention span and lazy demeanor shortened with the time. She uses her fire instinctively, essentially with punches and kicks making her fighting style practically “Kickboxing with fire” as she names it. She also uses the Fire Sword, then the Fire Slayer in important occassions such as some of her attacks, she was also trained recently by Jermaine Belmont, the guy who many consider her boyfriend, but the two prefer to stay as friends to avoid the same destiny as Nox and Udiya. She’s often unworried of many bad things, such as sadness and that she maintains her cool and enthusiasm in any moment. In Last Fire, she was training intensely and matured when the the ill Princess Udiya take her place as "Alexa" to defeat Nox and saving Ignis from his destiny as the "Emperor of Crusaders", and she's later revealed to be one of the "Four Warriors", the "Suzaku" warrior, alongside her friends Blade, Alison and her brother Dynamo. MAP Attack: Fire and Darkness Alison Evans *Height: 170cm (1.70m/5' 7") *Weight: 57kg (126lbs) *Blood Type: O *Type: Pair (With Alexa) *From: Dream Revolution Saga series *Theme: Clavorum Incident, Ashes to Fire, Song of Fire (MAP Attack) A bounty hunter recognized as "Carnage the Thirteenth" she was formerly the 13th Member of Duodecim, and now is the head and the 1st, she can steal the sacred treasures of many people in the World, also was well known for being a "Dark Wandering Warrior" or "Red-Haired Madness", however, she was used by her parents as a decoy for their plans and now pays with immortality starting when she ages twenty-five. She fights with her kicks and especially her cutting black painted with little designed nails. Also had a demonic black claw inside of her right hand and a red one in her left hand after absorbing Angelica's powers that she can transform whenever she wants. She had a Nice and Fun-personified attitude that never can be down, however if she’s commanded, she’s angry as well, until Encore when she changes her attitude into a nice, heroic, yet still a tricky person. In Last Fire, she and Blade make alliances to help "Alexa" to not die and collaborating with Dynamo as well, and they suspect about Ignis' origins, and she's later revealed to be one of the "Four Warriors", the "Genbu" warrior, alongside her friends Alexa, Dynamo and Blade. MAP Attack: Fire and Darkness Alto *Height: 162cm (1.62m/5' 3,8") *Weight: 53kg (117lbs) *Blood Type: Unknown *From: The FEAST Saga series A mysterious bounty hunter who looks like a gentleman, betrayer of the Number Soldiers. He's not very known aside of a few bounty hunting showdowns. He has dark blue hair and his eyes are more lighter blue than the others, this could mean that he can use magic too, however, his magic is like Cadenza's and not the Sages or Anthem's magic types. He has an Akatana and has a strange code of honor based on humanity rather than being a monster. He's often a joke character due to his size and his name not combine to each other, but revealed later to be hunting Rhyme due to the latter haunting Anthem's good side vessel. His nickname is Polaris Raiden. Alvin *Height: 171cm (1.71m/5' 7,4") *Weight: 61kg (134lbs) *Blood Type: O- *Type: Pair (With Zander) *From: Trinity EX Machina *Theme: Mysterious Visitors, Virtual Realism, Bliss (MAP Attack) He's a black haired man who works as a detective in the Baxter Agency, he always goes with his hat, which is a gift of his late mentor Rey. In his short career resume he has taken down many organizations and psychos such as Tamera, however, when he encounters G.A.R.Y. (Genetic Artificial Reactor Y) his "latent" powers are awaken. He uses a plasma infused knife and many fast cutting attacks, despite being relatively a normal person. He was born in the late 80's and in 2000 he's more or less "twenty and half" years old. MAP Attack: Plasma Poison Blast Angela *Height: 161cm (1.61m/5' 3,2") *Weight: 54,5kg (120lbs) *Blood Type: Unknown *Type: Solo *From: Dreamers of the Road series *Theme: Massive Colossal Sharp Machine (MAP Attack) Angela is a gynoid, a Maid originally created to serve the Carson Family through the "Fukkatsu" program, however, the plan failed and she became aware of anything, but without human emotions, then she meets Johnny, a fairly young wanderer whose intentions are just none other than just being famous. She slowly learns how to be more "human". Her attack arsenal includes rocket punch, many inhumanly attacks such as having swords and guns. And even take her head off. She apparently has a Crush in Johnny, but she's just a servant of his insane and crazy antics. MAP Attack: Explosive Augury Ari Noir *Height: 166cm (1.66m/5' 5,3") *Weight: 56kg (123lbs) *Blood Type: A *From: Dream Revolution series Ari is a scientist and fellow member of the LeBlanc laboratories, he's more of an laboratory assistant rather than a full-fledged scientist. He has a educated and kind-hearted personality, that with the right words and actions anything is possible. Ari is a skilled darkness user and is a silent person when talking and fighting. Aria Stadtfeld *Height: 163cm (1.63m/5' 4") *Weight: 50kg (110lbs) *Blood Type: AB *Type: Pair (With Thalia) *From: House of Happiness series *Theme: Happy Citadel, Final Thrash, Lollipop (MAP Attack) Aria is an Agent hired by a mysterious person and is enlisted into the Agents, she's a quirky, scared novice agent the Happiness Cult and Drug dealing, however, at time she changes into a strong willed woman thanks to Robin and her mentor Thalia. She uses many elements such as chairs, tables, staffs, and many throwing elements. Later revealed that the man who enlisted her is her biological Twin Brother Lizandro, he's the true leader of Happiness and wanted Aria to be his "other half". However, she and the trio killed him and saved Robin's brother, however his influence is strong, and Aria joins the international police to stop her late brother's Tyranny cult. MAP Attack: Fancy Time Arsene Fellion *Height: 168cm (1.68m/5' 6") *Weight: Refuses to reveal *Blood Type: A *Type: Pair (With Kain) *From: Battle Between Time and Space *Theme: Rock in the house, Flash the Night, Timeless Steps (MAP Attack) She used to be a normal girl, however after many experiments by her crazy father Blacket and his ally, Dr. Gallahand, resulted her in having earth powers, she's a serious, temperamental, and hot-blooded woman who wants to do the right thing. She attacks with ground, earth, chi/ki based attacks, also now is capable to make a geyser with energy come of below the ground, her range is short than other elemental fighters. In the past before that, she became almost mute and brute, talking in a rough speech, also capable to "kicking everyone". Her red eyes don’t help either. She's nicknamed "Aine" by her fellow allies, and is the partner and love interest of Kain Stevenson. MAP Attack: Geyser Magic Arthur "Artie" Payne *Height: 178cm (1.78m/5' 10") *Weight: 73kg (161lbs) *Blood Type: O+ *Type: Pair (With Glen) *From: World Calamity Overdrive *Theme: Hall Maneuver, Digital Dreams, Zero Escape (MAP Attack) Nicknamed "Artie" by his fellow friends, A man who became a boxer in his youth, he Currently holds the Middleweight class. He has been in many fights for many years, he and others were "transported" to the "Calamity" Virtual World, a place connected with the real world and anyone can die here, he takes the leadership of the party, he's a serious man for his age and despite his looks, he's only 25. He attacks with his fast boxing attacks, uppercuts, and many normal boxing styled attacks, he's strong enough to fight a monster by just his punches. He lives alone in a small apartment, chatting with his mother, who is 20 years his senior. His father is also alive, even though he divorced Artie's mother. He prefers to be discreet and not be popular on his own, he is bit of a loner, but shows good leadership. MAP Attack: Giga Storm Astral *Height: 203cm (2.03m/6' 8") *Weight: 105kg (231lbs) *Blood Type: Unknown *Type: Solo *From: The Adventures of Vanessa series *Theme: Legion (MAP Attack) Astral is well known as one of the "Knight of the Stars", he has a personality of a stone, he's not human despite his looks, but rather a "Dragon Person", because he can turn into a golden star dragon at his disposition, albeit without losing his human side. He uses a variety of swords as a knight under Windy's former commandment, he's slower than other sword fighters, his other attacks involves using his dragon features, such as wings and beams. Later in his first appearance betrays Vanessa and Kali because he was the one who did the Windy plan and bringing Vanessa into a bait, challenges her and was defeated by her in normal form. He later disappears in a star mist, he wasn't really evil to begin with, just misunderstood. MAP Attack: Star Dragon Attack Aten Stellar *Height: 197cm (1.97m/6' 5,5") *Weight: 82kg (181lbs) *Blood Type: Unknown *From: In-Verse All-Stars series Aten is the physically strongman of the team, he only wants to fight the strongest enemy to keep his anxiety, he, like the others in the Group, are Immortal beings since his deal with the Time Master, despite his size, he's younger physically than they could think and is studious as well, outside of fights he's compassionate and even warns others. He's more than 1000 years old, has an appearance of a man in his late teens. His real name is Achilles Subercaseaux, but he doesn't like his birth and real name for how odd it is. Ba'al *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Blood Type: Unknown *Type: Rival *From: Dark Masters of the Night series Ba'al is the powerful devil king who was benevolent before his second awakening, this time, was due to excessive quantity of power had him wanting even more than usual, even trying to conquer the world. He mainly attacks with his demonic powers, fangs, and even using demon soldiers. In the third game, because he was suddenly revived by the Bael family as means of vengeance against the Arcos Family, he has lost his morals and is just a berserk monster without any remorse for nothing else. Enemy Attack: Devour Hell Balder Bryant *Height: 175cm (1.75m/5' 9") *Weight: 67kg (148lbs) *Blood Type: A *Type: Pair (With Sibylla) *From: Neo Freedom X *Theme: Electric Fuel, Angel Rocks, Future Past (MAP Attack) Balder is the adopted son of Valeria Lindbergh, and a martial artist. His personality is an aggressive young man in the battlefield, and a sympathetic person outside of fighting. He's a spurious, a person whose powers are synthetic and not the real essence of the pure magic warrior. He uses real martial arts such as Savate and grappling techniques and attacks, he has also a "hidden" power that involves a small aura emanating from his right hand. He's a frequent client in the live house "Beazth", and leader of the main trio of the second part of Neo Freedom X alongside Astrid Lindbergh and Diana Howard. MAP Attack: Monster Tracks Blade *Height: 183cm (1.83m/6' 0") *Weight: 74kg (163lbs) *Blood Type: AB *Type: Pair (With Dynamo) *From: Dream Revolution Saga series *Theme: Ashes to Fire, Return to Nothingness, Song of Fire (MAP Attack) Blade - full name Nathaniel Alden Blade is one of the current members of the Ultima Deus Scientia, the greatest science organization in the world, as the leader, alongside his comrade and Lover, Cyrille Adams. He’s hot-tempered, aggressive and violent but had a hidden angst on his heart for so many years after opposing being Guinea Pigs for a laboratory, however, he mellowed out and is more passive. -He's not related to Fatima Blade from Dynamite Bros. Circus- He has a wild fighting style, with relying completely on Punches and Kicks, also he’s prefers to use Street fighting, rather than others. As an Spurious his attacks do more damage. In ENCORE + he's ascended into the UDS as the leader due to the former leader's demise. In Last Fire, he and Alison Evans make alliances to help "Alexa" to not die and collaborating with Dynamo as well, and they suspect about Ignis' origins, and he's later revealed to be one of the "Four Warriors", the "Byakko" warrior, alongside his friends Alexa, Dynamo and Alison. MAP Attack: Thunder and Light Blake Snider *Height: 173cm (1.73m/5' 8") *Weight: 66kg (146lbs) *Blood Type: B *Type: Pair (With Sienna) *From: The FEAST Saga series *Theme: Rockin' the blue sky, Masquerade, Judgment Alternis (MAP Attack) Blake Snider is one of the members of the rock band "Black Strings" as the main guitarist and the lead singer, he has heroic qualities and wanted to take down the Board of Directors and Sampson by himself. Also being Rose Belladonna's boyfriend and mech fighter, he really trusts his friends and allies, and always tries to do a better person by himself and his family, also to spread his father's legacy with his own songs. Blake uses his guitar who can transform into a sword and produces sound waves, he's also a fast fighter by himself just as in his mech, Type-Chaos Ragnarök and his Cyber Suit is named Platinum Cross, he's a relatively normal person. He has a nice disposition, is a kind-hearted and passionate young man, also with a very strong sense of Justice as well. However, he used to hate authorities and was a rebel, also he's a little aggressive when his decisions doesn't being taken seriously. He's technically Sienna's junior despite his older age in terms of fighting skills, but a senior in the music material. MAP Attack: Its Rocking Time Cadenza *Height: 153cm (1.53m/5' 0,2") *Weight: 41kg (90lbs) *Blood Type: X (Black Blood) *Type: Solo *From: The FEAST Saga series *Theme: Violence with Style (MAP Attack) A woman with glasses, stitched teeth and mysterious air is from the Purgatory, she's the third and highest servant of Anthem's Trio and Alto's surrogate friend. Cadenza is a very neutral person, also has a mischievous side and is petty against humans, much very like the Arcana, however, she is willingly to work with them for saving the world. She uses attacks related to music, however, sometimes she uses her mech for some of the other, brutal ones when she takes down her glasses, as without them, she becomes insane. Her Black Blood was a plot point, as she and Geminia the gynoid were the ones who got it, from artificial means, Cadenza was an homunculus, but in the ending, she's a normal girl without the stitched teeth and the black blood was gone, but still lands in the Purgatory due to her profession, and is confirmed to be Sienna's relative clone. MAP Attack: Golden Tooth, Brawl Mode Caesar *Height: 184cm (1.84m/6' 0,5") *Weight: 70kg (154lbs) *Blood Type: AB+ *Type: Solo *From: The FEAST Saga series *Theme: Heaven and Hell (MAP Attack) His full name is Julius Caesar Travers, later changing his surname to Aeron in the future. He's a studious guy, however, at age 15 he lost his memories, but with the help of Divine, a seemingly harmless person, he got his memories back, at the expense of being his Slave in the future, at age 25, adopted Luke and Ophelia, two orphans, and later at some point, married Melanie to later have Francine. He attacks mainly with weapons from "heaven", such as holy spears, and lances, and some light attacks as well. In the 70's, he was defeated by a time traveler Sienna (who's his granddaughter), Melanie and the others, promising that he was a fool for being used by Divine and he later changes his old life into a more cheerful one after the paradox. MAP Attack: Weapons from Heaven Celina Laurent *Height: 171cm (1.71m/5' 7,3") *Weight: 54kg (119lbs) *Blood Type: B *Type: Pair (With Kenneth) *From: Death Zone/''Re: Vengeance'' series *Theme: Resonance, Distortions, Love of Darkness (MAP Attack) Celina is an Ice Maiden (Female Ice Fighters) and the adopted sister of Keith Laurent, and the probably one of the few humans that her demon humanoid brother cares about. She's a educated and polite woman, she used to be crippled little girl in the past, but due to some event, she had recovered her walking, and is currently the head of Martin Empire. She uses Ice attacks, freezing her enemies in long distances with magic, and she can summon snow-based attacks, even using her hair. Celina is also an strategist of the trio, in Death Zone, a prequel of Mark of the Bloody Soul, she's one of the protagonists alongside her partner Kenneth and Haizea Velano, a character from VSRFX series. MAP Attack: Ice Doll Circe Midgardia *Height: 146cm (1.46m/4' 9,5") *Weight: 40kg (88lbs) *Blood Type: O+ *Type: Pair (With Zen) *From: In-Verse All-Stars series *Theme: Driving Steel, Title Theme of Legends Remix (MAP Attack) Circe is a Princess of the Star Nation, fights a lot frequently. She's spunky, tomboy, humble and dislikes using royal things and cars, guardians, etc. She used to have an alias named "Nine", however, she ended the alter ego due to the fact that she wanted to be free, and she did, but still is a princess after all. She fights with the royal spear, as well as her ninja-like skills and attacks, because of her small size, she's pretty fast. In the Legends video game, she joined Zen in the adventure to see what happened with the joining of all times and the two universes, she revealed herself later to have a younger twin sister and a living family. MAP Attack: Cutie Star Kings Claire Edwards *Height: 175cm (1.75m/5' 9") *Weight: 59kg (130lbs) *Blood Type: A *Type: Pair (With Victoria) *From: Re: Vengeance series *Theme: X. Dash, Divine Rose, Love of Darkness (MAP Attack) Claire is a woman born of a royal heritage, she's known as a cruel and tyrannical woman in the outside facet, but actually, she cares a lot about her allies and even has a soft spot for little children and innocent people. She's also the Partner of Keith Laurent, a Demon and mother of Lancelot A. Spencer, a rare hybrid. She was formerly the Countess of the Martin Empire. She attacks with guns, mainly she has many fire arms in her disposition, and uses a poisoned knife and a longsword that belonged to Nathalie van Santen. Her Fighting style also relies on physical combat, especially using kicks. Despite having a half-human son, she is still a normal human being, albeit with some little secondary effects, she joins Victoria Arcos to be a better woman and a more proper lady, albeit Victoria isn't the nicest Vampire in the world, at least is trying to be a better woman. In Dark Masters of the Night, a different continuity, she's Keith student and is a newbie in terms of fighting skills. MAP Attack: The Dreaded Princesses Claude Lindbergh *Height: 186cm (1.86m/6' 1,3") *Weight: 72kg (159lbs) *Blood Type: A *Type: Pair (With Kira) *From: VSRFX series *Theme: Lightning Storm, UFO Deck, IN-Justice (MAP Attack) Valeria's responsible, workaholic older brother. He was one of the three involved in the VSRFX project, he's gained more "energy" to his extremities, and as a whole, his powers are quite "super-human". He has a passive, serious and compassionate personality in contrast of his brute younger sister, he also quite the knowledgeable in terms of studying. His martial arts skills are quite less brutal compared to those of his sister, relying in strategy and defense rather than the offensive skills of his sister. His principles are based in the defense like his mother. Despite being the probably the least interested in fighting among the gang, he's a valuable member and loves his sister for what she is, and he's currently travelling with Haizea Velano to the Ilias household, in which Kira welcomes them as in the Origins storyline. MAP Attack: Combination Twenty-Eight Vermilion Cornelia Joester *eight: 160cm (1.60m/5' 3") *Weight: 49kg (108lbs) *Blood Type: B *Type: Pair (With Kent) *From: After Wish *Theme: Final Dream, Cat Suit, After Wish Attack (MAP Attack) Cornelia is one of the two agents (alongside her sister Constance) that were hired to Stop Gladius, the man that killed their adoptive father. She's charismatic, cheerful with all people around her. She bears no ill will toward anyone but the man who killed her father. She's not very studious and tends to be lazy. She uses guns, like her blasters in her Flying Bike, is the Fastest of the three, has middle range and causes mid damage in her attacks. She and Kent encountered from a multi-time gap, they are friends but their clashing visions are dividing them a bit, both are investigating gangs. MAP Attack: After Dream Constance "Connie" Joester *Height: 157cm (1.57m/5' 2") *Weight: 44kg (97lbs) *Blood Type: B *From: After Wish Constance (short Connie), is one of the duo that lost their adoptive father at hands of Gladius, an ambitious man. She's rather quiet and rather stoic who wants to improve herself before associating with others, she's very analytic and studious in contrast of her older sister Cornelia. Unlike her sister, her blaster in her game is the Strongest of the three, but is fairly slower, and causes enemy slowdowns. Crane *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Blood Type: Unknown *Type: Rival *From: Code Cosmos: Alternate Ghosts Crane is a magic dragon who was feed with Evil thoughts of the people when she was a baby. She was a white Dragon then turned into a Black Dragon. She attacks with the usual dragon attacks such as sprouting fire, using her tail, etc. She can return to normal when she was defeated, even being an ally, like in her game of origin, her gender wasn't revealed until the very end. Enemy Attack: Dragon Fear Darkness *Height: 183cm (1.83m/6' 0") *Weight: 79kg (174lbs) *Blood Type: O- *Type: Rival -> Pair (With Jet Dark/Black Vision) *From: Neo Formula Racing series *Theme: Ventura Road Remix, Final Road, Brain Cleanser (MAP Attack) The mastermind behind all the past events of Dynamite Blaze, the Syndicate's boss, Bazooka Jean's creator, he's in fact, Robert Richards, the missing older twin brother of Kent, who wanted to destroy the world using the sport to crash races because with that he will take revenge for those who underestimated him, he's very serious and is petty against his enemies. He uses the more offensive attacks and is more of a brute than his brother's refined style, he's more of a grappler rather than a fist-fighter however. In The New Challengers, he joins his brother, Medea, Jeanne and the others to defeat the man who used him, and regaining his once lost humanity, after that, the brothers returned to harmony and lived their lives in peace. Enemy Attack: Detention Lap -> MAP Attack: Brothers in Arms Death Slayer *Height: 168cm (1.68m/5' 6") *Weight: 58kg (128lbs) *Blood Type: Unknown *Type: Pair (With Milo) *From: Devil's Eye series *Theme: Way of Dust, Voodoo, Silencer (MAP Attack) Death Slayer is a childhood friend and servant of Milo, and another NEO humanoid from another earth, his alias in the planet earth is "Rainer Fritz", his skills are unmatched by many of his race, his personality is basically a big-brother figure, but with a bit of arrogance and seriousness, he apparently likes Elle Chardin. His weapon is a Claymore, which he uses to attack his enemies, however, he also uses his NEO magic powers to mix his attacks. He appeared in the sequel as he sees the events, and in World Calamity Overdrive. He works as a Shoe shiner as a part-time/side job since he gets money, and people generally don't mind his well hidden pointy ears. MAP Attack: NEO Royalty Divine *Height: 164cm (1.64m/5' 4,5") *Weight: 56kg (123lbs) *Blood Type: Unknown *Type: Rival -> Solo *From: The FEAST Saga series *Theme: Heaven and Hell (MAP Attack) Divine is a mysterious boy who resides in the White Void World, he's easily mistaken for a girl due to his looks, and his appearance basically resembles angels, he's always with his eyes closed, but can hear and make actions very well despite his weird condition, and also he's known for doing mind manipulation to those who defy him. His attacks are light based and with angelic motif, he uses angel weapons to attack his enemies and generating a light aura and use his wings. He's later revealed to be the god of light and is a fallen angel in sorts, manipulating Julius Caesar for more than forty years, after his defeat, he resigns but not before accepting his defeat, his real form is a giant, destructive muscular mech statue, and is the father of Reed, one of the Anthem Warriors. Enemy Attack: Heaven's Tornemt -> MAP Attack: Heaven's Gates Donovan Blake *Height: 174cm (1.74m/5' 8.5") *Weight: 60kg (132lbs) *Blood Type: O+ *Type: Pair (With Lucius) *From: Shades of Destiny series *Theme: Trinity, The theme of Unleashing Powers, Black/White (MAP Attack) Donovan Blake is the older twin brother of Lucius Meyer, and despite being titled as the main antagonist of Shades of Destiny at first, he doesn't show any villainous traits pretty later, in fact he's very serene and has a nice disposition with everybody, even his then not recognized younger brother Lucius Meyer. He uses the offensive techniques of the future weapons, such as fire arms and a light saber, he also is skilled in Martial Arts. At the start of the story, The son of Columbus Corporation's boss, he was serious and calculating, then he often shows discordance about fighting without reason in general with a boring expression, he's popular and beloved by fellow female students. MAP Attack: Future: Two Sides Dwayne "Nero" Ackerman *Height: 180cm (1.80m/5' 11") *Weight: 63kg (138bs) *Blood Type: B *Type: Solo *From: Code Cosmos: Alternate Ghosts *Theme: Tough Fight (MAP Attack) A D.J. who works in the shadows, he likes sunglasses and is a master in dancing circuit, he's kind of a prick, gives sincere advices, and means well, maybe for now. A silent man who works by himself, but doesn't think too high about his own expectations, making him a negative man yet adored man in the eyes of others. Due to his long dark hair, is often confused as a "manly woman" which pisses off him. He likes exercises and breakdancing, but dislikes lazy people and cigar smoke. His attacks are dark-infused and he uses some break dancing skills, then he transforms with the Nero Armor and he unleashes dark rays. He has a relationship with Azura and Adele, Adele is his sister, were as Azura and him are frequently shipped, however, due to a difference of age (He's in his late teens were as Azura is just 15-16.) MAP Attack: Transformation Nero form! Dynamo *Height: 185cm (1.85m/6' 1") *Weight: 87kg (192lbs) *Blood Type: B *Type: Pair (With Blade) *From: Dream Revolution Saga series *Theme: Ashes to Fire, Return to Nothingness, Song of Fire (MAP Attack) Dynamo - real name Alexander Phoenix, is the older biological brother of Alexa Maxwell, as well as the boss of the Phoenix Family consortium, a dynasty who works in the shadows as defenders of the innocent people. His personality is seen as a mature and serene guy, however, his buttons can be pushed if happens that someone harms his family or killing, outside of battle, he's a cordial and quite the talker. He uses the strongest variant of the magic sword, Mellt Fulmine Mk. 3, who produces blue lighting, and he has lightning powers since birth, making him the only one in the family with the power, he also is quite skilled in hand to hand combat. In ENCORE + He's destined to kill his sister to avoid her hurtful death by herself, in Last Fire, he secretely hired Alison and Blade to help "Alexa" to not die as well, and to defeat his past life and ancestor, Orpheus Nox Luna, and he's later revealed to be one of the "Four Warriors", the "Seiryuu" warrior, alongside his sister Alexa, and his friends Blade and Alison. MAP Attack: Thunder and Light Eiji Kagami Einsteintin *Height: 195cm (1.95m/6' 4,8") *Weight: 85kg (187lbs) *Blood Type: A *Type: Rival *From: The Adventures of Vanessa series A Scientist with an ambitious streak, he and Jennifer Thorndyke have been compared. He used to be a kind and just scientist, who suddenly became mad just for more power and control over Aslada. He has been defeated by Vanessa and her team many time, until his demise in Mighty Iron Fist King. He uses robots and machinery for combat, having to rely in use of electronics, he however, uses synthetic magic from stolen witches. His public face was one who hated wars, until the Team Heroes unmasked his plans. Enemy Attack: Machine Contacts Elaine LeBlanc *Height: 173cm (1.73m/5' 8") *Weight: 56kg (123lbs) *Blood Type: O *Type: Solo *From: Dream Revolution series *Theme: Intention: Plasma (MAP Attack) Elaine LeBlanc is a recognized figure in science matters, she's the head scientist of LeBlanc Laboratories, also being one of its most well-known contributors. She is a determined girl who thinks before acting, being skilled in fighting, knows what she wants, but despite that, she is not arrogant or likes to fight at all, but she does to be a necessary evil. She in battle displays some great skills, having two Swords and a "Transformable Lance", called, June, July and Blanche, the last can transform in several weapons such as Shotgun, a knife and a Custom Made Sword (A colored Purple zig-zagged and resisting style sword with its White colored hand-grip). She rivals Blade, the boss of the Ultima Deus Scientia until Last fire. And her main ally is Ari Noir, a former rival from the Noir Enterprises that after Dr. Noir's defeat, they fusioned with the LeBlanc Laboratories. MAP Attack: Science Plasma Emily Fontaine *Height: 179cm (1.79m/5' 10.5") *Weight: 65kg (143lbs) *Blood Type: O- *Type: Pair (With Vanessa) *From: The Adventures of Vanessa series *Theme: Title Theme (TAOV1), Soul of Might, The Struggle (MAP Attack) Emily Fontaine is a Trained Agent from the United Nation Guardians, she's also a talented sorceress and current Kaiser of the Family Fontaine. However, she's also Vanessa Luxaloss best friend and major rival. Her personality is seen as a serious, sarcastic and strict in combat, she used to be more open to others as a child, she almost lost Vanessa's friendship twice for her desires to surpass her, but she realized that is much better being equal in combat than her former thoughts, she's the current leader of Team Heroes in the series. She is a master in the dark and fire spells, but also using fire arms due to her training in the U.N.G., despite not being wind-based, she has an equal speed to Vanessa. Her Kaiser powers are powerful to compete against heavy-weight characters. Her red highlights are depending of the Kaiser's powers, to the point that she had to dye her hair fully red in the Wind of the Night, making the first time that she lacks her black hair. And also she's referred as "Sun Warrior" despite not being associated with the sun itself, but to contrast with Vanessa's moon themed persona. MAP Attack: The Winds of Freedom and Justice Fatima Blade *Height: 147cm (1.47m/4' 10") *Weight: 35kg (77lbs) *Blood Type: AB+ *Type: Solo *From: Dynamite Brothers Circus: The Legend of Ell *Theme: Ballistic Boomer (MAP Attack) She's the Emperor of the Blade Empire, Fatima is a young woman who likes to have fun, is followed by two companions called Cheshire and Cait sith. She's happy but ruthless, elitist and pansexual by nature (toned down in this game), and also trigger-happy and very cruel with the evil people in general. -She's not a relative to Nathaniel Blade, from Dream Revolution.- She uses her companions to do all the attacks because she's lazy and doesn't like physical fighting, but has many sources of power as well. She alongside her own Empire and the circus defeated the Tyranny of Ell Burlesque himself, and they conquered an entire city. She was titled Emperor because her mother passed away and her older sister Anne didn't have the stable mentality at the time to govern. MAP Attack: Big Wrecking Ball Fire Emperor *Height: 182cm (5' 11,7") *Weight: 72kg (159lbs) *Blood Type: B *Type: Rival *From: Dream Revolution series He's Ignis Vatra when he was originally the tyrannical Fire Emperor of the Crusaders, leader of the revolution, he has been possessed by the corrupt Fire Slayer and his personality is monstrous, power hungry, and is brainwashed. He "lied" to Alexa and the team all the time since his arrival. He attacks with the corrupted variations of the Rot Klinge (sword) and the Flakkeren (daggers), as he has dark red fire. Elaine, Alison and Blade suspected of his actions earlier, but he was manipulated by somebody else, he has red and black armor, has a longsword and a burned face. In the Last Fire game he'll try to convince that the battle is meaningless. Enemy Attack: The Grave of Fire/The Fire Godslayer G.A.R.Y. *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Blood Type: None *Type: Rival *From: Trinity EX Machina Genetic Artificial Reactor Y, a.k.a. G.A.R.Y. is a machine generator who produces magical powers in order to help society, but something went wrong and G.A.R.Y. now uncontrolled, awakes the powers of Alvin, Zander and Megan when the trio are in the Virtual Reality World Machine. The machine generally attacks with lasers, beams and plasma, and also can use sound waves to "explode heads and brains". G.A.R.Y. was destroyed by the protagonist trio in a one of a kind battle, resetting and deleting the Virtual Reality World Machine. Enemy Attack: Defensive Scaling Beam Laser Gabriel "Gabe" Arsenault *Height: 184cm (1.84m/6' 0,5") *Weight: 80kg (176lbs) *Blood Type: B+ *Type: Pair (With Sophia) *From: Battle of Zero series *Theme: Take your Choice, Goodwill, Theme of Zero (MAP Attack) He's a professional trained in many dangers as a stunt actor, he got involved in the real conflict after being blackmailed by a mysterious character, who's revealed to be Zero itself, he has white hair and is regarded by many as pretty, despite this he's an skilled fighter and is one of the most educated characters in the series. He uses a Katana that can turn into plasma, he's also pretty fast in long-ranged combat, as well as his stealth skills, in addition to that, he can teleport thanks to the small training that he received from Hinata and Mirage. Gabe fought with Sophia against Zero after the duel against Memphis and Ivan Browning. Zero wants Gabriel's body to be a perfect being and conquer the world, however, Gabe's spirit is pretty in the right place and with his honest fighting spirit defeated him. He makes alliances with Sophia and tells her that she's not a clone but a unique being by herself. MAP Attack: Blades of Disaster Genesis *Height: 164cm (1.64m/5' 4,5") *Weight: 52kg (115lbs) *Blood Type: Not Analyzable *Type: Pair (With Joker) *From: Arcana Warriors series *Theme: Judgment Day, Phase 3, The Howling Soul (MAP Attack) Genesis is a proud Arcana Warrior, specifically, the Judgment Arcana Warrior. Genesis is down-to-earth, serious and tomboy, she's pretty much violent. While she dislikes humanity, she shows compassion with some characters. Her personality in Howling Soul is much more helpful and friendly. She has an array of moves, her style relies in uppercuts and projectiles, she can also turn into a small mech form of herself named Cyberian form as by norm of all Arcanas, also can transform into a beast and a mech form. She gets excited at the sight of blood in fights, she's also oblivious to the her and Mondo ship from her friends. Eventually marrying him in her good ending of the second game. She's the adoptive mother of Joker and Maya's fusion newborn Arcana, she's partnered with Joker to investigate the strange purgatory case. MAP Attack: Judgment and the Fool Gill Aldina *Height: 178cm (1.78m/5' 10") *Weight: 52kg (115lbs) *Blood Type: B *Type: Rival *From: The Adventures of Vanessa series Gill Aldina, a.k.a. Desselle, is a professional witch and a prominent enemy of Vanessa Luxaloss and the Team Heroes, she has a condescending personality, and a very ambitious streak for more power than she has. She hates losing, to the point that she calls Vanessa and the others "newbies", in the fourth game of her series she has been accused of witchcraft, but appearing under her real name. She uses witch spells and summons as her skills are basically an expert level unlike the non perfection variant of Mark and Jaden. She even can manipulate people with these kinds of powers. She was killed at the end of the fourth game after being defeated alongside Millennia, the monster of darkness. Enemy Attack: Turn into Argentum Glen Minto *Height: 181cm (1.81m/5' 11,2") *Weight: 75kg (165lbs) *Blood Type: A- *Type: Pair (With Arthur) *From: World Calamity Overdrive *Theme: Hall Maneuver, Digital Dreams, Zero Escape (MAP Attack) A man in charge of funerals, mainly as an Undertaker. Who also works part time as a seller of both vinyl discs and small discs, especially in a store dedicated to sell in all kinds of Metal music in general. Judging by his appearance with darkness, he's a necromancer, but hides it because they would make him look "bad". He uses generally dark related attacks with inefficacy but effective, unlike the game that the attacks are named under bands, in this game are named under genres, unlike Artie, he's not physically strong. In the Calamity World, he's the only one who can't die first if he loses. He has a younger sister, and is revealed that he's an orphan but lives decently alone with his sister in a little house who won thanks to his money. MAP Attack: Giga Storm Godfried Dominus Harbinger *Height: 213cm (2.13m/7' 0") *Weight: None *Blood Type: Not Analyzable *Type: Rival *From: Arcana Warriors series Harbinger is the supposed to be the strongest Arcana ever existed, however a problem caused that it has to be sealed by Joker and by then existed ten Arcana Warriors. Later, thirty one years later, it woke up again, now in the body of the innocent Arcana Maya Akatsuki, and she turns her into a angelic-demonic like creature with metallic body, black eyes and wings, it speaks in a archaic tone, and she cherishes Void for his efforts, because it is also his creator. Its attacks involve Spheres of destruction, can destroy or end anything weak with a single touch. It can also summon hordes of colorful enemies at its favor. Maya and Harbinger died simultaneously after the battle, then Joker hugs her and both are killed, but created a new child life. Harbinger disappears and now resides in a magic tree within the new reborn planet. Enemy Attack: Born from the depths of Evil Hell Stinger *Height: 163cm (1.63m/5' 4") -> 208cm (2.08m/6' 10") *Weight: None *Blood Type: Not Analyzable *Type: Rival *From: Re: Vengeance series The Queen of Darkness herself, prominent villain in the series as well. Albeit not seen many times, she was mentioned even by the angel Nemesis. She met Mia Milchstrasse to give her power to be strong due to her sickness, but with the cost of her own already Bloody Soul. Hell Stinger hates humans, but respects her army of demons and devils. However, feels that Keith/Nero betrayed her and dislikes him, she however dislikes Lancelot for being an hybrid. She attacks with purple flames and uses black tornadoes to make the enemy feel dizzy. Generally she also attacks with her "butterfly stealth aura". Hell Stinger was defeated with the combined efforts of Drake von Stroheim, Pietro van Santen, Celina Laurent, Saya, Keith Laurent, Claire Edwards and Lancelot A. Spencer himself. However Mia herself died and sealed herself in a transparent white crystal statue grave, and saved the von Stroheim Twins from being sealed. Enemy Attack: Stinger from the Underworld Icarus *Height: 165cm (1.65m/5' 5") *Weight: 55kg (121lbs) *Blood Type: Unknown *From: In-Verse All-Stars series An Angelic creature who originally was set to be the bad guy/girl of the Legends video game, however is revealed that it is not the real evil in that game, it was just used for the Avatar Midgardia, and is a fraternal twin of the Avatar Fran. His personality in this game is a calm and serious individual, joining the Time Masters. The original Icarus was the opposite gender of the player character that you have made in Legends. Isaac "Ike" Taylor *Height: 176cm (1.76m/5' 9,3") *Weight: 68kg (150lbs) *Blood Type: AB- *Type: Solo *From: World Calamity Overdrive *Theme: Wonder Dollar Striker (MAP Attack) Ike Taylor-Schneider works in a bakery and is a man who likes to play with the feelings of his enemies, he may be an idiot, but has a good heart but very deep down inside, has a rivalry somewhat with Blake because of the friendliness of the latter, his red hair is dyed, but had it a little lighter naturally. He uses Melee based attacks, he's one of the characters that uses a crossbow for the critical attacks. He's created as one of the Beta designs of Blake Snider, but later became a character on his own in World Calamity Overdrive. He prefers the short name Ike as a nick. In the same game, he can't die until a certain mission happens. MAP Attack: Crossbow of Calamity Jaden Luxaloss *Height: 172cm (1.72m/5' 7,8") *Weight: 53kg (117lbs) *Blood Type: A- *Type: Pair (With Mark) *From: The Adventures of Vanessa series *Theme: Devotion and Magic, Bell Ring, The Struggle (MAP Attack) Jaden is the youngest brother of the trio, and the current Duke of Aslada despite his young age, he's rebellious, like any teen, he hates responsibilities but assumes them, while his duty is less working than his sister Elise, he's still too young to govern. He possesses a typical little brother traits, envies Vanessa and Elise a bit but still very friendly with them. He attacks with less refined and less professional wind spells, but as a fighter himself Jaden is pretty good at tricking others skills and also is fast. He joins Mark by virtue of The Legend of Vanessa, but also teaching skills to being strong as he's. He is the first male member of the Team Heroes in the series, and one of the youngest. MAP Attack: Spells of Wind Jayce *Height: 177cm (5' 9,8") *Weight: 69kg (152lbs) *Blood Type: O+ *Type: Rival *From: Original Jayce is a man dressed as a cowboy and one of the three warriors of Chaos alongside Lina, the magical girl, and Rocky, the silent muscled man. He has a very 'cool' personality, but shows traits of a Warrior of Chaos when fighting. Jayce is the leader of his team and holds high regard for his fellows. He attacks using knives and his always trusted gun, as a classical cowboy tribute. He maintains his cool, in the trio he's the guitarist member. Is the most informative about many of the circumstances. Enemy Attack: The Principles of Time 1: The Past Jeanne Sterling *Height: 167cm (1.67m/5' 5,8") *Weight: 53kg (117lbs) *Blood Type: B+ *From: Neo Formula Racing series A protagonist in the Dynamite Blaze video game. A woman who was known before as the "Crusher" because of her ruining the races, she was forced to join a team in order to "discipline" her. Medea Reynard's best friend and a notable rival in the racing circuit. She's straightforward and sometimes very clumsy. She joined Medea's new team at the time of The New Challengers, she has a clone named Bazooka Jean, Sky states that she's from a rich family and will have a dynasty in the future. Jenny "Yana" Rhodus *Height: 156cm (1.56m/5' 1,5") *Weight: 43kg (95lbs) *Blood Type: A+ *Type: Solo *From: The Slashing Reaper *Theme: Disaster Day (MAP Attack) Yana is a eighteen year old girl that attends a private school due to she being rich, she's a loner and has an obsession with private photos of her best friends to the point that she even stalks some of them. As the Next Slashing Reaper, she uses a scythe, her scythe at difference to Sabine's is that uses traps, she's also pretty fast and acrobatic. In the ending, she's the new Slashing Reaper, as Sabine retired due to having a child, but the cost is to avoid her stalking obsession. MAP Attack: Scythe Slasher Jet Dark *Height: 182cm (1.82m/5' 11,7") *Weight: 78kg (172lbs) *Blood Type: O+ *Type: Pair (With Darkness) *From: Neo Formula Racing series *Theme: Ventura Road Remix, Final Road, Brain Cleanser (MAP Attack) A mysterious racer whose origins are unknown for the common eye, he's the stoic and never talks unless is an insult or a advice. Reserved and collected, he never tells his motives unless if he's forced so. He's Kent Richards, Robert's younger twin brother and a former racer. As Kent, is a nice guy but a timid and quite the silly dude. His attacks are more refined than Darkness', as he is a more trained in that way. He also grapples, but is more expert of close-combat fights. He's also pretty brutal in the racing circuit. In The New Challengers, he's the one who calls Sky out to defeat Shadow, and states that he and Shadow fought once when he was young but ended in a tie and the villain disappeared. In the ending he and Demi Stone married. MAP Attack: Brothers in Arms Joker *Height: 185cm (1.85m/6' 1") *Weight: Unknown *Blood Type: Not Analyzable *Type: Pair (With Genesis) *From: Arcana Warriors series *Theme: Judgment Day, Phase 3, The Howling Soul (MAP Attack) Joker is the Fool Arcana Warrior, and the leader de facto of the team. It is both violent and passive in battle, thinks before acting and has gained also a sadistic streak, but has some naivete in itself. It has a jester appearance, but aside of that, nothing is known about it, neither its gender. It can transform in many things, and summoning weapons for example, in one instance, it has two flying swords, and another instance it has lasers, and in the third one Uses its hat. It, not Maya is the titular Howling Soul, in its both ending, Joker thanks Maya for anything and their souls fusion to create a new kid in the town. In this game, it and Genesis are investigating about the strange Purgatory case. MAP Attack: Judgment and the Fool Jubilee *Height: 177cm (5' 9,8") *Weight: 54kg (119lbs) *Blood Type: A *Type: Rival *From: VSRFX series She is another Valeria clone with infused elements of fire and ice. She's very calm and collected, also has a laid-back attitude, however, she speaks with really harsh words when necessary. She's also very wary with Claude, Ran and Kira. She appears with Vega in this game. Jubilee uses an anagram of Valeria's current moves, however, with elements infused, making her using a lot of energy and special capacities. Despite her calm and nice demeanor, however, she's dangerous and violent in the heart of the battle, likes to made her opponents suffer a lot. However, like Valeria, she only searches for the strongest one. Enemy Attack: Combination F&I Justine *Height: 152cm (1.52m/5' 0") *Weight: 42kg (93lbs) *Blood Type: Unknown *Type: Solo (with Marthe) *From: In-Verse All-Stars series *Theme: May Pay Day (MAP Attack) Justine - nicknamed Chernobog. Is an artificial goddess with no god-like powers, dressed in a magical girl costume. She was pretty spoiled and a little bratty, however, as her memories come back into her, she becomes more friendly and timid. Her attacks involves her magical girl baton and many synthetic magic tricks. She and Zen are paired for some reason, they're almost always together. However, she prefers Marthe because she is more fond of "flower boys"/Pretty boys. MAP Attack: Scales-Bound Kain Stevenson *Height: 169cm (1.69m/5' 6,5") *Weight: 57kg (126lbs) *Blood Type: A+ *Type: Pair (With Arsene) *From: Battle Between Time and Space *Theme: Rock in the house, Flash the Night, Timeless Steps (MAP Attack) A warrior that beats all his limits despite having a prosthetic arm, he’s calm, collected and asocial with everyone, sans Arsene, his fellow companion. Considered as a Marvel on the battleship by his squadron, Kain can break all his boring life and having adventures. He attacks with chi energy, but unlike Arsene, he uses his energy for projectiles, and more speed based attacks. He technically had a genuine analytical personality, and is often the contrast of the hot headed Arsene, and he is the partner and love interest of Arsene Fellion. A character appears in the FEAST Saga series, albeit in name only. MAP Attack: Geyser Magic Keith Laurent *Height: 191cm (1.91m/6' 3") *Weight: 94kg (207lbs) *Blood Type: Unknown *Type: Rival -> Pair (With Vlad) *From: Re: Vengeance series *Theme: Devoid of Emotions, The Terror, Love of Darkness (MAP Attack) Keith Laurent is a seemingly man who serves Claire Edwards in his duty as the head servant of the Edwards Family, however, he's a dark creature, especifically a Shapeshifting Demon. Due to that he's cruel, vicious, ruthless with many humans, albeit he has quite loved ones such as Claire and Celina and is fond of culture. Otherwise, is still a monster as seen by many, in the Dark Masters of the Night series, he's a noble, and the probably most cordial of all, holding the third tier house and is seen to be quite the serious guy. He attacks with his full-blooded demon powers, such as his long nails, bitting, striking beams and rays, as well as being a short ranged fighter, he has physical strength, the souls he consume more, the stronger he is. He has a son named Lancelot, albeit not recognized until many years later, he's not really good at babysitting skills, but tries his best in being at least human, thing that he might be achieved by the time of Mark of the Bloody Soul, with him defeating his son in a ultimate battle of dark creatures. He joins Vlad Arcos, Victoria and Roxana's brother after a tough battle because they investigate about the purgatory's mysterious magic. Enemy Attack: Insidious Strike ''-> MAP Attack: ''Warriors of Destruction Kenneth Elric *Height: 179cm (1.79m/5' 10,5") *Weight: 63kg (139lbs) *Blood Type: B *Type: Pair (With Celina) *From: Death Zone/''Re: Vengeance'' series *Theme: Resonance, Distortions, Love of Darkness (MAP Attack) Kenneth Elric was the previous prototype to the VSRFX Project, before its Experiment, he escaped the base and he then encounters Celina and Haizea, girls which the guy had not very good relationship at first. He’s a jerk and rude, using a lot of bad words and he’s know by his swearing, however, he softens up in some instances. He attacks with his bare hands, using some weapons as well, meaning the “pure” street fighting; however, he also had some extra energy as well due to his alterations Pre-VSRFX. He’s the central Character of Death Zone, but not the protagonist of that game. He also appears in the Re: Vengeance game, Mark of the Bloody Soul in which he's Celina's partner, Keith threatens him with funny and non-funny death sentences if he ever harms Celina. MAP Attack: Ice Doll Kent Miller *Height: 164cm (1.64m/5' 4,5") *Weight: 56kg (123lbs) *Blood Type: AB *Type: Pair (With Cornelia) *From: Burning! Dream Academy *Theme: Final Dream, Cat Suit, After Wish Attack (MAP Attack) Kent is a abnormal high school student, he had a relatively normal life. Until he entered in the Dream Academy, he has his father's surname because her mother's one was Carson, and being a Carson in the Dream Academy represents wealth and fear from the other students. He has an honest and quite the analytical personality. His attacks are basically throwing books and "question magic", as he has not the physical capacities to do that. But holds a Fencing sword in his hand during the Limit Break and he suddenly gets confused. He's partnered in this game with Cornelia from After Wish to investigate the case of the gangs. He and Cornelia sometimes will not get along due to their clashing personalities. MAP Attack: After Dream Kira Ilias *Height: 165cm (1.65m/5' 5") *Weight: 45.5kg (100lbs) *Blood Type: AB *Type: Pair (With Claude) *From: VSRFX series *Theme: Lightning Storm, UFO Deck, IN-Justice (MAP Attack) Kira was raised in a clan known in short as the Ilias Clan, The School of the Beasts, Kira since she was born in the Southside Hill, she was trained into the "Red Bird" Martial Art, being one of the best practitioners. She has a sunny and determined personality, at the same time she's respectful with others. She's known by her speed and being versatile at offensive skill, but she's not good at defensive ones. She uses a Naginata and when she is out of control "Seal of Shadow" is activated and she becomes fight hungry. Kira has a brother and a living family, she's in Raven Crest also appears as a non-playable ally. Claude and Haizea Velano pays a visit in her household, in which Kira welcomes them as in the Origins storyline. MAP Attack: Combination Twenty-Eight Vermilion Kiyo Kamiya *Height: 173.7cm (1.73m/5' 7") *Weight: 65kg (143lbs) *Blood Type: AB *Type: Solo *From: Crisis Moon series *Theme: Broken Silence, The Bloody Symphony (MAP attack) Kiyo Kamiya is a high school student and the remaining bearer of the "Eyes of Future Death" whic allows one to see the deaths of any being in existence. He fights with a knife on one hand and the Satsugai-sha, a katana given to him by Twilight, on the other. Kiyo is ambidextrous and therefore has no problem with using different weapons on both hands. He was also given self defense training by his adoptive father while younger, which explains his mastery of wielding the knife and sword. Kiyo is constanly pessimistic and isolated, and developed a cold personality that shuts out others, being generally rude due to his fear of seeing the deaths of the people he interact with because of his Eyes of Future Death. However, inside, he is actually a kind-hearted person who holds a soft spot for his loved ones. MAP Attack: Eyes of Future Death: Fragments of Hope Lancelot A. Spencer *Height: 183.5cm (1.83m/6' 0") *Weight: 62kg (137lbs) *Blood Type: AB+ (Hinted by Proxy) *Type: Solo *From: Re: Vengeance series *Theme: Warrior from the Depths of the Underworld (MAP Attack) Lancelot Axel Spencer (Laurent), is the son of Claire Edwards, a human and Keith Laurent, a demon, making him an human-demon hybrid. Unlike many full blooded demons, he's kind, sympathetic, and is quite shy when someone teases him. He's also the lead singer of a Gothic Rock band named "Blood Nails". He was adopted by Aiden Spencer, close friend of the former two, then she let him to make and live his life. He's also close to Celina Laurent, his adoptive aunt and rival of Drake von Stroheim. He uses many weapons in battle and can transform into a demon with feathered wings, albeit now in a controlled state when fighting. The weapons are three swords, the brass knuckles that Mistral gave to him, and also uses Pietro's Scythe, he also can use his wings when in human form. Almost at the end the events of Mark of the Bloody Soul, after the deaths of Mistral Maximova and Selena Solo, he stated that his powers are a necessary evil, he was born with that and now controls them, Lancelot fights his father, while losing against him, Claire and a more human Keith accept him and live a better life with them, his green eyes are from Claire's mother, he also appears in Dark Masters of the Night III as "Magna", a visitor of another continuity. MAP Attack: The Prince of Darkness: Ultimate Attack Variation Len Stadfeld Lina *Height: 151cm (4' 11,5") *Weight: 34kg (82lbs) *Blood Type: O- *Type: Rival *From: Original Lina is a magical girl and one of the three warriors of Chaos alongside Jayce, the cowboy man, and Rocky, the silent muscled man. She has a very friendly and upbringing personality, but shows traits of a Warrior of Chaos when fighting. Lina is the only girl in the team and likes Jayce. She attacks with the typical magical girl attacks albeit in a darker tone and way, based in the 90's magical girls. She's an enthusiast in playing all ball related games, in the trio she's the keyboardist member. She's the talker of the three members. Enemy Attack: The Principles of Time 2: The Present Lirica Lizandro Douglas Lucius Meyer Lumina Marcel Adler Mark O'Bryne Marthe Maya Akatsuki Medea Reynard Megan Milo Miltiades Mirage Mondo Kitsch Motoko Tsukagami Murakumo Kusanagi *Height: 160cm (1.60m/5' 3") *Weight: 50kg (110lbs) *Blood Type: Unknown *From: Original Dr. Kusanagi is a small scientist from the lower parts of the world, he's intelligent, always maintains a smile over others. He helps the heroes sending them to the different places with the Time Machine that he and other scientists created, however behind his small, angelical and beautiful hides something very dark in it. Post Data: His personality will change gradually. So keep in track that! Odin Lowell II Oliver R. Valentine Pandemonium Pandora Ran Howard Rhyme *Height: 187cm (1.87m/6' 1,8") *Weight: 67kg (148lbs) *Blood Type: Unknown *Type: Rival -> Solo *From: The FEAST Saga series *Theme: 2nd Sign (MAP Attack/Solo Only) Rhyme is mysterious character who adores playing a lot with its opponents, it likes to dance. However, its real personality is shown as manipulative, evil and very somber. It is Sienna Travers' darker counterpart created with the only purpose to turn the latter in an eternal nightmare, however, there are lines that it doesn't like to cross, for example, harming the innocent and only kills the strongest ones. Its attacks involve urban dance moves, Rhyme can use its hat too, the attacks are short ranged in general, but despite its height, is pretty fast. Also uses a Stance change between "Moonwalker" and "Sun Runner". Despite talking in feminine pronouns and voice resembling a boy, but has a mindset of a young girl and a older woman. Rhyme is genderless. Enemy Attack: Haunting Eye -> MAP Attack: The Second Sign Robin Rocky Rosalina von Neumann Roxana Arcos Shadow Sibylla Meira Sienna Travers Skylar Archer Sophia von Ritter Style Chardine Time Master Thalia Saunders Twilight *Height: 158.4cm (1.58/5' 2") *Weight: 49kg (108lbs) *Blood Type: Unknown *Type: Pair (with Motoko) *From: Crisis Moon series *Theme: Solidary Moon, The Bloody Symphony (MAP attack) Twilight is the daughter of the supreme vampire Count Godfried Dominus, and one half of the Ressurection of the original vampire Lilith. Twilight is usually serious and stoic, but actually has a kind heart. Though she has no problem with death in general (unlike Kiyo), she dislikes killing people with her own hands. Twilight fights with silver daggers, called "silver needles", usually by inserting three of them in the middle of her fingers, resembling claws, though she sometimes throws them, particularly on long range fights. MAP Attack: Walter King Valeria Lindbergh Vali Bael Vanessa Luxaloss Victoria Arcos Vipra Hadi Slange Vlad Arcos Xavier Simmons Yuko Amano Zander Zen Zero Category:Work in progress Category:Article stubs Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:SonikkuAensland's games